


Soft

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Wu, Fluff, M/M, Omega Mako, and picks mako up, and strong, and tickles him, but mako loves him anyways, mako overworks himself, wu is tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Despite his calm facade, Mako was a disaster.And no one knew better than Wu.Finally, Wu puts his foot down about his omega working himself past the point of exhaustion.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Today I woke up at 6:30.
> 
> I am not a morning person unless 3 in the morning counts.

“No, Wu, please,” Mako protests, attempting to protect his papers.

Wu frowns at his omega. “Mako, you’ve been working for hours. Take a break.”

“I’m almost done,” Mako protests.

The alpha prince rolls his eyes. 

Mako used that excuse two hours ago.

Now was a time for desperate measures. 

Wu lunges fast and before Mako can protest, throws the omega over his shoulder.

Years of training with Lin and alpha genetics finally payed off because Wu could now beat Mako in combat/strength training and was taller.

“Wu!” Mako shrieks.

Wu snickers as Mako tries to squirm out of his grasp.

The alpha throws the omega onto their bed and climbs in next to him.

Mako pouts at his alpha but doesn’t complain.

Wu kisses the pout of his lips. “You can work on it tomorrow, darling.”

Mako huffs but agrees.

The alpha smiles at his omega.

How did he get so lucky?

His omega was beautiful.

Wu focuses on Mako’s face.

The high, amplified cheek bones.

Plush full lips.

Wind blown hair.

Pretty gold eyes.

Before Wu knows it, he’s pulling Mako close to him and cradling his face in one hand with the other around his waist.

“You’re really pretty,” Wu murmurs.

Mako flushes. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Wu chuckles. “You’re really soft and cuddly.”

Mako gasps in fake offense, swatting at Wu’s hand. “You take that back.”

The alpha grins. “Or what?”

“Or I’ll- no, Wu!” Mako shrieks as Wu starts to tickle him.

Mako’s giggles turn into full blown laughter as Wu tickles him.

By the time Wu stops, Mako’s eyes are a light with laughter and he is out of breath.

He snuggles close to his alpha, tired after a long day’s work.

“Love you,” Mako mutters as he is half asleep.

Wu smiles and presses a kiss to his omega’s forehead.

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
